Thoughts about Booth
by Miss P
Summary: Booth happens to read something Bones never wanted him to see, and things get really embarrassing!
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts about Booth.**

_By Miss P  
__Summary: Booth happens to read something Bones never wanted him to see, and things get really embarrassing!  
__ONESHOT.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. But the poem is mine though…  
_

_**XxxxX**_

Temperance was beyond tired. She was supposed to use her "office time" to write on her new book, but she was stuck. Instead her thoughts drifted to Booth. She lazily began typing…

_**XxxxX**_

_Thoughts about Booth…_

_I can't say that I'm not attracted to him,  
__and the feeling grows stronger every day.  
__Every time he walks into the lab,  
my eyes are glued to him.  
__When he comes closer I can feel my heart speed up.  
__I've even started to long for the times he'll call me Bones.  
__Every time he touches me,  
__His hands are like fire on my skin.  
__Just a brief touch makes me long for more.  
__My once rational thoughts has turned into thoughts about him,  
__And they're not rational at all anymore.  
__Angela would love to look into my mind,  
gosh, she'd tease me to death if she knew my recent fantasies about him go way beyond R-rated.  
__I don't know how much longer I can take it,  
__Just looking, listening, and longing for more.  
__But I also know I can never make anything happen between us.  
__He's my partner, and we're not supposed to do anything more than work together,  
__Even though I'd love to do a lot more…  
__It would have been easier if he wasn't so damn hot.  
__Everything about him just makes me want to rip those clothes off,  
__his so called charm smile, those beautiful brown eyes…  
__his body, well – everyone who's seen him knows what I mean.  
__I lied when I said I was attracted to Booth,  
__I'm not only attracted to him, I'm crazy about him.  
__I'm afraid; I could even say I love him…_

_**XxxxX**_

Hardly aware of what she'd written, and with no intention of letting anyone read, Temperance drifted into sleep, leaning against the desk.

Booth peeked into the room, surprised to find his partner asleep, he entered silently. He smiled at Temperance's relaxed form, she looked so peaceful.

Booth had never been good at hiding his curiosity, and this day wasn't an exception. Just a little sneak-peek wouldn't hurt, besides he never understood why she wouldn't let him read her book before it was finished…

Seeing his name on the screen, he moved closer. He glanced down at the still sleeping anthropologist and smiled. This was an opportunity he couldn't resist.

He began reading; it started with - _Thoughts about Booth…_

_**XxxxX**_

Temperance looked around sleepily. Her eyes locked at the door, hadn't she closed it? She shrugged, decided to not spend too much energy thinking about that. She needed to get started on that damn book now anyway.

Re-reading her latest writings made her cheeks go red. Thank god no one saw that…

Just about to delete those embarrassing lines, she suddenly realized there was more written at the bottom.

It started with – _Thoughts about Bones…_

Temperance gasped out loud, this could only mean one thing…

"Oh Shit!"

_**XxxxX**_

_The End_

_Authors Note: I'm sure Bones wouldn't write down her feelings like that… but you have to admit, it's funny, especially when Booth gets to read it! lol!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Thoughts about Bones**

_**XxxxX**_

If she'd been embarrassed before, it was nothing comparing to how Temperance felt right now. Maybe she should lock herself in somewhere and never come out? How would she be able to look Booth in the eye again? He knew everything now, every single detail of her secret passion for him.

Her face had a color of deep red when she finally gained the courage to look at Booth's writing again. It started with – _Thoughts about Bones…_

_**XxxxX**_

_I might as well say it,  
__she's the earth and heaven to me.  
__No one has ever meant as much to me as she do,  
__And I want to show her that, in every way…  
__I haven't dared to make a move yet,  
__but now I know what goes on in that head, and heart of hers.  
__Screw the rules! She's my partner,  
__but who said we can't be partners in other ways than work-related…  
__God, she's just… she's amazing, just look at her!  
__She's beautiful, hot, and sexy as hell…  
__Hey, I'm not even gonna say how my fantasies about her play out in my twisted little brain.  
__I can't stop thinking about her, not even for a second,  
__But I really should, because it makes it damn hard to concentrate on my work.  
__The way she looks at me, makes my legs go weak,  
__and she's so smart, it makes her even sexier…  
__I don't think I've seen anyone like her before,  
__the way she moves, talks, everything about her drives me crazy!  
__It's a wonder I've been able to keep my hands off her all those times,  
__'cause I just wanna touch her, everywhere.  
__I wish I could take care of her, never let anyone hurt her again.  
__I want to take her in my arms and never let her go,  
__I'd want to make love to her, all night long…  
__I just want to be with her, every second of the day,  
__I mean, she's my Bones after all…  
__and I can easily say it too, I love her,  
__I love Temperance… I always will…_

_**XxxxX**_

If it was even possible, Temperance's cheeks turned even redder. And to make things even worse, the office door suddenly opened, and…

"Sweetie!" Angela's voice was cheery. "Whoa, what's up Bren, you look like you've seen a flying pig or something, hey, why're you blushing?"

That's when Temperance realized she was still staring at the screen with wide eyes, and her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Nothing, it's… nothing!" Brennan quickly said, getting up on her feet so fast her chair rolled away, hitting the wall behind her with a loud crash.

Angela gave her an amused look. "What's going on, someone mailed you nude pictures of Booth?" Angela teased. "I believe that would be a good way to put that look on your face."

Temperance smiled nervously, and before she knew it she started to laugh. It surprised both herself and her best friend.

Angela took the opportunity to sneak closer to the computer.

"NO! You can't look!" Temperance quickly moved in the way.

"I want to see him too," Angela grinned, referring to her previous sentence.

"Who? What are you…" Temperance realized what the artist was talking about.

"It's no pictures of Booth, Ange, it's just some writing, and it's personal…"

"But…" Angela was interrupted by Zach, waving with some papers. "You know you have the lousiest timing," Angela whined. Zach had no idea.

Temperance felt extremely relieved when Angela left. She stood there, staring at the wall in front of her, her mind racing. What the hell was she going to do now? This was a situation she had never hoped to find herself in.

She tried to think, to be rational, logical, reasonable, anything… but there was only one thing on her mind, a very special, FBI Agent…

_**XxxxX**  
_

_**TBC**_

_**Authors Note:** So much for a OneShot, right?  
_

_Yes, you'll even get a third chapter to this one!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - The day after.**

_**XxxxX**_

It was the day after and Temperance hadn't been able to focus at her job the whole morning.

Hours later, she's begun to relax. With her eyes at some papers she was carrying, Temperance didn't see Booth coming towards her until it was too late. She walked right into him, dropping everything she was holding as she desperately tried to regain her balance.

He tried to catch her, but it resulted in both of them falling to the floor, Booth on top.

"Hi there Bones," Booth sounded surprisingly nervous.

Temperance swallowed hard. She needed to get Booth off her before she'd do something crazy. Gosh, why wasn't he moving? And why did he have that smile on his lips?

She felt both relieved and disappointed as Booth got away from her. With the papers hastily gathered, Temperance turned and walked back in the direction she came from. Booth calling her name stopped her.

"Booth I uh… I can't… I have to work…" Instead of continuing, Temperance just stared at him. Booth looked extremely nervous.

"Bones? Hello?"

"Sorry," Temperance blushed, looking down. When she looked back up, she found him stare at her instead.

"Do we... have a case?"

Booth shook his head. "I wanted to… I came to… uh… see you…"

There was a long silence.

"Did you mean it?" Temperance.

"What?"

"What you wrote?"

Booth nodded a yes. "Did you?"

"Yes…"

"Uhm, maybe we should…" Booth started but was cut off.

"I don't know… is that really a good idea… I mean we…"

"What are you talking about?" Booth interrupted. Temperance looked confused.

"What were you talking about?"

Booth shifted, trying to find anything to focus at. "I was going to say that maybe we should uhm… forget about all that…"

"Oh…okay…"

Booth looked at her, shocked to realize she looked extremely disappointed.

"What were you talking about?"

Temperance shrugged it off, hoping Booth would forget everything. She glanced at Booth. He was staring at something on the wall, once in a while running his fingers through his hair.

She was studying the floor, fixing her lab coat for about the tenth time. None of them said a word.

Finally Booth looked up. "For god's sake Bones, who are we trying to fool?" he walked closer to her.

Temperance shivered, eying him. Just as he was about to grab her, she jumped backwards, mumbling something about having to work. Booth nodded, turned to leave.

"Booth wait!"

He came back. Temperance took his hand, but let go of it just as quick.

Booth hesitated, then grabbed her and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. "I know you want this as much as I do," he murmured between kisses. And he was right.

_XxxxX_

_TBC._

_Authors Note: Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it._

_My friend has managed to talk me into going to a new year's party, so I'll be away for a couple of days…  
but I'll post the next chapter when I get back, the next chapter will probably be the last…_

_Happy new year, everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**XxxxX**_

When Booth and Temperance finally broke the kiss, both were struggling to breathe normally, their cheeks were flustered.

"I better leave now," Booth suddenly said. Temperance nodded. But when he turned to walk, she took hold of his arm and abruptly pulled him back.

"Whoa Bones, be careful," he was about to continue but was quieted by her lips against his. One of her hands was in his hair, the other on his back, under the shirt.

None of them were aware of their audience until a loud squeal made them jump away from each others, embarrassed of being caught. Their faces held the color of tomato when they turned to Angela.

"Sweetie! I can't believe that you and Booth… oh my god!"

Temperance ignored her comment and turned to Booth, just only managing to keep her hands off him. It was obvious Booth had the same problem.

"You should go," Temperance began. "Uh do you… uhm… want to…"

"Yeah," Booth cut her off, receiving a puzzled look. He lowered his voice, "My place or yours?"

"Booth!" Temperance protested, "I wasn't…"

Booth moved closer, his face so close she could feel his breath on her skin. "I want you Bones," his voice was barely a hoarse whisper. She put her hands on his chest, intending to push him away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had always been able to control herself, but there was something about Booth that made it extremely hard.

"I read your poem remember, I know you want me to." Booth had a cocky grin on his face.

Without warning, Temperance pushed Booth backwards until his back slammed into the wall. He winced, and then smirked. "Whoa, a little aggressive today Bones. You like that?"

Temperance smiled, moving closer to him, pressing her body to his, "You have no idea," she whispered into his ear.

"Temperance…"

"My place," Temperance whispered.

"Now…" Booth mumbled against her mouth.

"Tonight…"

"I can't wait that long."

"Neither can I," Temperance moved away, smiling as she saw Booth's desperate look. She really was driving him crazy.

Temperance moved backwards, bumping into Angela in the progress.

"Wow sweetie, what was that about?" Angela gave Booth a quick look. Temperance shrugged, "Nothing… really."

"See you tonight Bones," Booth smiled as he saw her embarrassed look, then he left.

"Tonight huh?" Angela smiled a huge smile. "I knew that kiss would lead to something else, you got to give me all the details tomorrow."

Temperance smiled sheepishly, but didn't answer. "I have to get back to work now," she thought for a while, looked at Angela, at the entrance there Booth had just left, then back at her best friend again "In second thought, I think I'll take the rest of the day off."

"Yeah you're doing the right thing, go have sex sweetie!"

"Ange!"

"Oh come on, don't try to fool me Bren," Angela laughed.

Temperance sighed. "Tell Hodgins and Zach that I…" she was cut off.

"Yeah I'll tell them."

The grin on Angela's lips made Temperance suspect Angela wouldn't even try to make up an excuse for her absence.

Temperance quickly went to collect her things from the office, and then she called Booth's number on her way to her car.

"Booth, I uh… I'm taking the rest of the day off," she began. She could imagine the smile on his lips. "So, I was thinking that maybe…" she was cut off.

"I'm on my way Bones!"

Temperance hung up with a smile on her lips. Then she suddenly felt nervous. Booth was on his way to her place, what would really happen between them? She thought back at the stupid poem she'd written, the one which'd started this whole thing. She thought of Booth's writings, and the smile reappeared on her lips. Maybe this would turn out to be really great after all!

_**XxxxX**_

_**The End.**_

_**Authors Note:** Yeah I thought of ending it there, and leave the rest to your imagination : )  
_

_If you think this chapter was too OOC for Booth and Bones, I'm sorry…_

_Well, I'm not sure I have time to write anything else now,  
I'm going to America in less than a week, New York, Washington DC… have to see the Smithsonian museums! .lol. _

_Anyways, thank you everyone for the great reviews!_

_/Miss P_


End file.
